Tangling with Time
by keep my issues drawn
Summary: What if Ginny had figured out who Tom Riddle was? What if she had single-handedly turned time backwards to prevent Voldemort ever rising to power? What if then, she messed up her world beyond all recognition? On permanent hiatus but may be rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Potter universe, I only own the plot of this story. I have used some diaglogue from **_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets _**in this chapter, but that probably wont happen again.**

**Authors Note: This promises to be a long story. Its the fourth story i've started and the most ambitious i have attempted. It is mostly drama and adventure, although there will be romance here and there, i just can't resist putting some in. It creates an alternate world from the beginning of **_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. **I hope you enjoy, please drop a review by, it would mean the world to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I jumped out of bed, hearing voices and smelling food, I ran downstairs to join my brothers. I didn't exactly hate being the only Weasley girl, but it wasn't a picnic, not even at the best of times. Not to mention that I was going into my first year at Hogwarts, and they would all be older brothers, meaning keeping too close an eye on me, and generally taking the piss. I ran downstairs in my nightdress, not bothering to get dressed because my stomach was rumbling and I really couldn't be bothered. Then I saw him. Those eyes. Those green eyes staring at me and that gorgeous messy hair. Why did I love his hair so much? And that scar. Everything about him was amazing, hot. But he was way out of my league. So I did the thing that any girl would do to get into a guys good book, I ran upstairs and squealed. Well done Ginny, I told myself, smooth. If I wanted to get Harry then I couldn't just squeal, but what the hell was he doing at the Burrow? I'd known he was going to be coming, but I had expected at least five minutes warning, not to walk downstairs and find him there sitting in my kitchen.

I fell back onto my bed, wishing my life was different. Its so cliché, I know. Every girl is trapped in their life, wanting a way out, wishing things were different. Never happens though. I love my brothers, I really do, they're just in my face, all the time, day after day, 24/7. At least I'd had a break during term time when they were at Hogwarts, now everything was going to change. On the bright side, I had been looking forwards to Hogwarts ever since I'd seen Charlies's letter arrive, (when Bill's arrived I was too young to realise) and seen the list of books, ingredients and robes. I'd snuck the letter from his room and ran my fingers across it, smelling the new parchment, wanting more than anything to go to Hogwarts. I'd never been, but I knew it would be like my second home, all my brothers said so, even Mum and Dad said so. Hogwarts would be great.

I decided to get dressed and look presentable, to try and get back in Harry's good books and not be seen as a little sister who just got in the way all the time. I stood up and threw on a pair of jeans and a short sleeved blue top. I brushed my hair, it had looked like a rats nest when I ran downstairs, and added a little make-up. Not that anyone would notice, except Mum. I heard voices coming from the garden and I peered out my window. I saw my brothers and Harry de-gnoming the garden. Harry hesistated for a moment too long, and I almost shouted out a warning. I knew from experience that it really hurt when they bit you, I'd had more than my fair share of bites, owing to my sensitive nature myself. They weren't cute, but they were alive. I saw them leave the garden, as most of the gnomes were far away, dizzy, but slowly swaying towards their holes. I walked towards my door, hoping to go downstairs and try to talk to Harry. I wasn't fast enough, when I opened my door I found myself face-to-face with Harry. Shoot. I slammed the door as fast as I could and threw myself back on the bed. Why did I have to get everything wrong? Why couldn't I get things right, just for once? I acted instinctively, saving myself in the moment, but I knew that it would be really awkward later.

* * *

><p>I woke up early, excited. Today we were going to Diagon Alley, a place I'd been before, but never with anything in mind to buy. As far as being a Weasley was concerned, you didn't buy anything unless you absolutely had to. Seeing as I'd never needed anything but clothes, and those were passed on from distant relatives, I'd never had to buy anything before. It was embarrassing that everything had to be second hand, but I was going to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts everything would be different, everything would be special.<p>

I went downstairs, where the others were already helping themselves to bacon sandwiches. I wolfed down a few, but was too excited to eat anymore. Mum bustled round and cleared up, and led us all over the to the fireplace.

"We're running low, Arthur, we'll have to buy some more today… ah well, guests first." She offered the pot over to Harry, who looked surprised. I stared at him, as did all the others.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" He asked with a bemused look on his face.

I took my mind away from the conversation as the rest of my family explained to Harry how to use floo-powder. Fred and George went through first, closely followed by Harry. The rest of us followed suit, Mum pushing me through and telling me to be careful, sometimes she was just too overprotective. The green flames rushed past me and swept me out of a grate, Mum closely behind. When I got there, everyone was there, everyone but Harry.

"Where's Harry!" Mum shrieked. "Where is he?"

Fred and George shrugged, "He didn't come through, we were getting worried."

"Blimey." Ron blinked, "He must have got out the wrong grate."

Mum ran around fussing, asking random people if they'd spotted Harry.

"Did you see him? He's got black hair, green eyes, you know Harry Potter? That's him, Harry Potter."

Dad was listing all the grates he could have come out of, putting them out of his mind when he discovered Harry hadn't been there. Hermione and her parents came up to us, and we told them Harry was missing. Hermione looked terrified.

"Floo powder isn't exactly the most reliable way to travel. I do think that they should rely on more convenient methods than the floo network, I don't really trust it, its quite worrying really, when you think how many people travel by floo every day, this must happen quite often."

I tuned out Hermione, she was a lovely girl, she just got a bit much, with her constant talking and her fast talking, the way she had to know every single last fact or life just wasn't worth living. I spotted Hagrid walking through the crowd, and then saw Harry close by him.

"Harry, Harry, over here!" Hermione shouted, waving her hands so he spotted her. She ran down to meet him, "What happened to your glasses? Hello Hagrid… Oh, its wonderful to see you two again… Are you coming into Gringotts."

"Ginny, go and find your mother will you?" Dad came up to me, "Last time I saw her she looked like a constipated chicken."

I laughed out loud at that comparison, "Kay, I'll bring her over." I ran off to find her.

I saw her in Flourish and Blotts, asking anyone if they'd seen Harry.

"Mum, they've found him." I called.

"And you didn't think to tell me? I've been running round Diagon-"

"Mum, what do you think I'm doing? Telling you! Come on, they're over here."

I grabbed her by the hand and dragged her towards Harry, muttering nonsense, as usual, wiping the dust off his clothes and fussing over him. He was like another son, although I didn't want him to be my brother.

We all set off for Gringotts, where the Grangers changed muggle money, and the rest of us went down to our vaults. I was so embarrassed when we opened our vault, there was only one gold galleon amongst a pile of sickles. Not for the first time, I wished we were richer. When we went to Harry's vault it was filled with galleons and sickles, and I saw he was trying to hide all the gold from us, probably as embarrassed as I was, but he didn't succeed, there was too much gold.

Mum took me to a second hand robes shop, where I got fitted for my Hogwarts robes. After that, we met the others in Flourish and Blotts, where Gilderoy Lockheart was signing books.

As we walked in, Harry was having his picture taken with Gilderoy Lockheart. I saw Mum blush, I knew she had a major crush on him. He was ok, I suppose, just not my type. Not Harry. Harry staggered over to me, well us, although I like to think he staggered to me, with a pile of Gilderoy Lockheart books, and tipped them into my cauldron.

"You have these, I'll buy my own." He muttered. I know he was doing a good deed, but I didn't want him to babysit me, Mum wouldn't complain though. A tall blonde figure stood up, and glared down at us. My first thought was how attractive he was. My second thought was how the sneer in his eyes was just horrible.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter? Famous Potter, can't even walk into a book shop without making the front page!" He sneered, and I remembered his name was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I realised in that moment I hated his guts.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want that!" I retorted, plucking up the courage to speak in front of Harry for the first time. God that felt good. Was it bad that shouting made me feel good? Because it did, I suppose it just helped me let my steam out.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend!_" Malfoy sneered. My face went even redder than it had before. _I wish._ Potter was about as close to being my boyfriend as Errol was to actually completing a journey without falling on something at the end. In other words, nowhere near. Malfoy made more comments, about our family and our money, as if we weren't quite aware of the fact we were poor. His Dad appeared, Lucius I think it was, and started to talk. He took my book, _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_, and examined it, upturning his nose at the obvious disarray of the book.

Dad jumped at Lucius, and I jumped and dropped my cauldron as Lucius went flying back into a bookcase, sending books flying everywhere. Fred and George were cheering Dad on, Mum was shouting at him to stop, pleading with him. I stood there silent. Why did it always have to end like this? It wasn't fair. Why couldn't we just be friends? Call me naïve, but wouldn't it all be better if we were? Hagrid broke them apart, and I noticed Lucius was still holding my transfiguration book, he shoved it at me, and I stuffed it in my cauldron.

"Here, girl- take your book- it's the best your father can give you." He turned and swept from the shop. What a prat. We headed out of the shop and towards a fireplace where we could floo back home. If that shopping trip had been anything to judge from, then it certainly was going to be an interesting year…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I haven't changed this much from the original chapter, i was just reading <strong>_Chamber of Secrets _**and i realised that the Weasleys all went to Gringotts with Harry, so I just added in a pargraph for that. Please review, it makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not J. K. Rowling, and i don't own Harry Potter. I don't own any characters or concepts, I simply own the plot and two OC's that come up in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I found you inside my Transfiguration book, its odd, isn't it. I suppose that…_

I gasped as the ink disappeared and new writing appeared, but no quill was scratching at the page.

_I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. This is my home. Who are you?_

Hands trembling, I looked to my door, it was locked, like it always was when I was doing something private. I dipped my quill into a pot of ink, fearful. But I had to write back. I couldn't just leave it.

_I'm Ginny Weasley, Ginny is short for Ginevra, but I hate that name._

The writing disappeared once more and I drew my blanket tighter round my shoulders. Something weird was happening, whether good or bad, I didn't have a clue.

_Hello Ginny. I think we can be friends._

* * *

><p>"You wake up RIGHT NOW GINEVRA WEASLEY!" I jolted awake and stared up into the face of my somewhat formidable Mum. I could smell bacon from downstairs, and hear the shouts of my siblings.<p>

"YOU NEED TO GET READY, OR WE'LL MISS THE TRAIN!" Mum shrieked at me.

I jumped out of bed and pulled on my muggle clothing. Six of us were running around the house like possessed chickens, with Mum and Dad shouting out instructions or reprimands and random intervals. We had gotten up incredibly early, but somehow we were all in a massive rush.

I made sure my trunk was packed, and watched as Dad nearly tripped over a wandering chicken as he carried it to the car. I laughed but stopped when I saw Mum glaring at me, it was my trunk, after all. We all settled into the car, I laughed at how roomy it was, Dad had obviously been tampering with it, but I wasn't going to complain as I got into the front seat next to Mum, that was absolutely massive. We didn't get going for long though,

"I'VE FORGOTTEN MY FILIBUSTER FIREWORKS!" George shouted.

"We can't go back now dear." Mum fussed.

Eventually he persuaded her to go back for them, he was good at getting what he wanted.

Fred shouted out next, "MUM, I'VE FORGOTTEN MY BROOMSTICK! I NEED MY BROOMSTICK!"

Dad looked bemused, "Well, he can't play beater without a broomstick, I'm turning back."

We had almost got to the motorway when I started to think of the events of last night. Talking to Tom, getting to know him. Who _was _he? I'd never heard of him before, come to think of it, I'd never heard of a diary talking back. Then I remembered.

"MUM! DAD! I'VE FORGOTTEN MY DIARY!" I shrieked, and the others groaned and Dad turned the car around.

"I didn't complain when you two forgot your fireworks and broomstick!" I shouted at Fred and George, as they scolded me.

"You did have two opportunities to remember though, Ginny dear." Dad said fondly, but I shot him a scowl before I ran inside to fetch my diary. I jumped back into the car, Mum tutting and tapping her watch, we were running incredibly late. I really didn't want to be late for my first train ride into Hogwarts.

We arrived at a quarter to eleven, and quickly got our trunks onto trolleys. I walked near to Platform 9, and Platform 10. I had been through before, to say goodbye to my brothers, but I had never been through knowing I wouldn't be going back until at least Christmas. Percy went through first, closely followed by Fred and George. Mum dragged me through, me complaining loudly, telling her I wasn't a baby any more. I was eleven years old and I was going to Hogwarts. It felt great to say that. Going to Hogwarts. I looked around for Harry and Ron, but I couldn't stop them. I didn't think twice about it. I kissed Mum on the cheek and hugged her, and Dad hugged me.

I looked around nervously, "Well, bye then."

"Oh Darling!" Mum drew me into another stifling hug. "We'll write every week, if you have any problems, just write, or talk to your brothers. Percy is a Prefect now, so you can always talk to him."

I glared at her, "Mum, I'll be fine. I'll write once a month, no more, no less. I'll be perfectly fine, I'm not going to Percy with my problems, I'll have loads of friends and I'll be home before you know it!"

Mum wiped tears away from her cheek, "My youngest, all big and grown up. I love you."

"Love you too." I shouted, before I jumped onto the Hogwarts express. I searched for a compartment. I saw one compartment that was only occupied by a blonde girl, reading the Quibbler. Her hair was curly and she looked far away. I laughed to myself, everyone knew the Quibbler was nonsense, talking about random things called Cacky-horned-snorgals, or whatever they were called.

"Hi." I moved into the compartment and the blonde girl turned to look at me, as if evaluating me. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Hello." The blonde spoke in her dreamy voice, "I'm Luna Lovegood. Its my first year."

"Its my first year too." I replied.

I sat down on the chair opposite her. Two girls burst in, one had long flowing black hair, and the other was a brunette, with completely straight hair they went down to just past her shoulders. The black haired one thrust out her hand.

"Melanie Jones." I took her hand.

"Ginny Weasley." I replied.

Luna stared at both of them and then jumped, like she'd forgotten something.

"Luna Lovegood." She said dreamily.

The brunette sat down next to me, "Holly Lindau."

We got to know each other over the course of the journey. We chatted and laughed, and told each other about our pasts.

Holly told us all about her heritage, "My mums a witch, but my dads a muggle. He's in awe of her, and of me. I've caught him with her wand before, trying out magic and stuff. He just ends up poking himself in the eye, bless him."

"Both my parents are magical, but my Mum went to Beauxbatons." Melanie said, "I'm going to Hogwarts though, because we live in England, and because I can't speak a word of French besides Bonjour!"

"My Mums dead." Luna's voice drifted across to us, "It was all very sad, of course, but I can't really remember her that well. I've got my Dad. He's Editor of the Quibbler."

We all proceeded to change the subject, dead parents and the Quibbler were two subjects that were highly awkward, so we changed the subject to the best thing for not being awkward. Quidditch.

* * *

><p>"Firs' years, this way." I heard the voice of Hagrid, a voice I'd heard so many impressions of over the years from my brothers. I shared a boat with Melanie, Holly and Luna, and we all marveled at the sight of Hogwarts. It was a thing I'd been told about many times, but never actually seen. I had imagined it to be magnificent, and it far outstripped my expectations.<p>

When we arrived we were put to wait in a small chamber, but before we knew it, McGonagal was leading us through to the Great Hall. Every face at Hogwarts turned to stare at us, and I found myself staring back. Fred and George were giving me the thumbs up, but also mouthing 'Where are Ron and Harry?" I shrugged, and carried on walking.

Many first years were sorted, and then it came to Melanie's turn.

"Jones, Melanie." McGonagal called out, and Melanie trudged forwards, petrified.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out, barely a second later.

More and more names were called.

"Lindau, Holly."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Luna was next, and the hat deliberated for a minute or two, before pronouncing her "RAVENCLAW!"

I waited nervously for my turn. I knew that if I wasn't in Gryffindor, not only would I not be able to face myself, but my family, although they wouldn't show it, would be disappointed with me. I tried to think brave thoughts, wondering if that would fool the hat into putting me into Gryffindor. I stepped forwards as my name was called, and I had had no cause to worry.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out.

Melanie and Holly budged along to make space for me, Fred and George patted me on the back, whilst Percy congratulated me in his usual pompous manner. I sat back and waited for the feast. I had finally come home.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed, please keep reviewing, it means the world, even if you just review anonymously, or with just a few words. Thanks to my reviewers so far. I promise the pace will start to pick up soon, i just need to get it going, set Ginny up at Hogwarts. Just for future reference, all TomGinny conversations that are in the diary or in her head are in italics.**

**Midnightstar19 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the legend known as J. K. Rowling, so i don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot, Melanie Jones and Holly Lindau.**

* * *

><p>"You know Harry, the boy who lived or whatever, him and his mate, Ron Weasley I think it is, came to Hogwarts in a <em>flying car!<em>"

I heard the rumours circulating long before I reached the common room. It did seem a Ron-ish thing to do, he was always looking for a bit more recognition. Then again, as a Weasley, everyone was. I couldn't imagine how hard it would be for me to live up to my brothers, when everything worth doing had already been done by them. At least I was a girl, I could be different than my brothers, but Ron was a boy, and boys were shallow. Well, most of the time anyway.

I had said goodbye to Luna as we left the Great Hall, congratulating her on getting into Ravenclaw. Percy led the first year Gryffindors up to the common room, along with a girl whos name I didn't know. Melanie and Holly walked beside me, chattering and speculating as to whether Ron and Harry had really flown a flying car. We reached the common room, and everyone stayed there, waiting for Ron and Harry to arrive, to congratulate them, or –in Percy's case- to tell them off. The portrait hole opened and Ron and Harry were pulled through.

"Brilliant! Inspired!" Lee Jordan yelled at the top of his voice, "What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about this for years!"

People gathered round Harry and Ron, congratulating them, so I lost sight of them. I longed for another glimpse of those startling green eyes. Harry and Ron pushed their way through the crowd, and I got one last look before they disappeared up to their dormitory. I heard yells of excitement coming from up there. Wow, Harry and Ron may have been stupid for getting in like that, but it certainly made a great impression.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I trudged downstairs with Melanie and Holly. I hadn't had much sleep, we'd spent the whole night awake getting to know each other more and the other two girls in our dormitory. We sat down at the Gryffindor table, and waved to Luna, who has sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table, but looked quite happy. She was gazing around the hall, looking up at the ceiling, today a dull, cloudy grey and seemed to be quite content. I saw Errol arrive, he landed in Hermione's milk jug. Then I spotted the red envelope. The Howler. I should have expected it, poor Ron, he looked absolutely terrified. Ron stretched out his shaking hand, and slit the envelope open. I stared at my feet as my Mums terrifying voice filled the hall.<p>

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE!"

Melanie and Holly stared at me, I could tell they were trying hard not to laugh. Ron sank low in his chair and I felt like doing the exact same thing. Fred and George were staring at the Howler, obviously reliving memories of when they had received Howlers, I'd been there when Mum had sent them. Perfect Percy was glaring at Ron disapprovingly, he'd never received a Howler in his life, and I doubted he ever would, unless he became Minister for Magic, which was his life long ambition.

"-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED! I'M ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHERS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, ITS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT, AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"

The Howler fizzled out of existence, and Ron's face was as red as ever. The whole hall began to talk again, laughing and chatting as if it had never happened. Harry looked shell-shocked, and Ron looked like he wanted to die. Professor McGonagal moved along our table handing out timetables.

"We've got Charms first." Holly pointed out, "With the Ravenclaws."

"Good, we can meet up with Luna." I smiled. I was glad Holly had broken the silence between us after the howler, it hadn't exactly been the best first morning at Hogwarts you could expect. At least I hadn't been mentioned in the Howler. Melanie, Holly and I met up with Luna and we walked to Charms together, but for some reason I didn't have my friends on my mind, not Hogwarts, not Charms, not _Wingardium Leviosa_, not even the howler.

The only thing I could think about was Tom.

* * *

><p><em>Ron received a howler this morning, from Mum, about the flying car. I wish he hadn't done it, I've got so much to live up to. I'll never be as good as any of my brothers. I'm the first Weasley girl for seven generations, I wanted to be different.<em>

I waited for Tom to write back, he was so understanding, I'd told him _everything_, I found myself lying awake at night, thinking about Tom, _Tom Marvolo Riddle, _such a peculiar, different name. _Tom Marvolo Riddle_. My friends understand me, but they haven't been my friends for long, I don't want to open out all my secrets. I don't let them in. I only let Tom in.

_Ginny, of course you'll be as good as them, if not better! You're a charming young witch, and just think, you've got something the rest of them haven't got. You're different to them, and that's what makes you special. Ginny, if you believe in yourself, you can do anything._

_What, even win Harry's heart? _I asked, because that was all I wanted. It wasn't that I really wanted Harry. I just wanted someone to love me, not just because I was part of their family and they had too, not because I was a Weasley, and Weasleys were special. Because I was me. Ginny.

_Of course you can win his heart. I think you're wonderful._

I felt a strange sensation, like all my thoughts were being blocked out of my head, I felt dizzy, intoxicated. I heard a voice speak, as though it wasn't outside my head, but actually inside my head, seeing my secrets and telling me what to do.

"_Ginevra Weasley, you wouldn't be my first choice, but you are a good one. I need you to do exactly as I tell you. You need to open the Chamber."_

_What Chamber? _I thought, and then a voice answered me inside my head.

"_But of course, Ginevra, you don't know. _The_ Chamber, The Chamber of Secrets."_

I felt myself walk along to a girls bathroom on the first floor, I felt thoughts drift through my head.

_The one Myrtle haunts. I wonder how she died. Moaning Myrtle. Crying. Flooding the bathroom. Making noise. Sensitive._

And with one sweep, as if a hand had swept across my mind, all my thoughts disappeared. I felt like I was flying. I woke up in my dormitory, with Holly and Melanie staring at me, with concerned looks on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked, "We came up and you were just lying here. Its only six o'clock."

I brushed my hair out of my face, and I noticed the hem of my robes were slightly damp.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired, I haven't been sleeping well."

"Well make sure you get some sleep." Melanie spoke up, "It's Halloween next week, and apparently there is going to be a massive feast! I'm already eating less!"

I'd completely forgotten, "Don't worry!" I exclaimed, "I'll be there!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Halloween is coming up, and we all know what happened at Halloween, don't we! Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but there will be longer chapters I promise! Please, take the time to review, it really makes my day, and I wont post the next chapter until i have at least two reviews. Am I blackmailing you into reviewing? I probably am! Hope you're enjoying it, it really starts to get going soon. <strong>

**Please review, i'll love you forever! 3 Midnightstar19**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, so i don't own anything except the plot, Holly Lindau & Melanie Jones.**

* * *

><p>I decided to walk down to Hagrid's house, I wanted to see him, and I thought that I might run into Harry while I was there. I went out of the grounds, shaking Melanie and Holly off.<p>

"Hi Ginny!" Hagrid boomed, "I was 'oping to see yeh again."

I smiled, "Those pumpkins are looking good." I commented, "They're quite big."

"Thanks." Hagrid smiled, "I gave them a bit of 'elp, yeh know." He looked nervously towards his pink umbrella. I knew there was something special about it, but I wasn't quite sure what.

We chatted away for a few minutes before I went up to the castle.

"Yeh'll be eating them tonight at the Halloween feast!" Hagrid exclaimed. I rushed up, to get ready, I couldn't wait!

* * *

><p><em>Ginevra…. I have a task for you… Tonight when everyone is at the feast, you must open the Chamber of Secrets, release the <em>_basilisk__ and kill Mrs Norris. You must write a message on the wall in blood. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware." You will not remember you have done this, you will do it without question, and most importantly, you shall tell no-one._

I lay on my bed and then realised I had red paint all over my robes and my hands. I wondered why. I quickly changed them, and threw the robes in a laundry basket for the house elves to wash. I washed my hands, shocked at the paint all over me. I lay back on my bed, wondering why I couldn't remember what I had been doing. I remembered with a flash it was Halloween. Shoot. I was meant to be at the feast with Melanie and Holly. I had promised them. They were going to _kill _me. And quite frankly, I wanted to kill myself. My brothers had always told me about the Halloween feasts, the pumpkins, the food, the fact that no-one stopped until they couldn't eat anymore. It had been one of the things I was looking forwards to the most.

"GINNY! GINNY!" I heard the voices of Melanie and Holly calling my name frantically, "GINNY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK?"

I briefly wondered why they were asking if I was ok. I'd missed a feast, it didn't mean I was dead or anything.

"UP HERE!" I called, "I'M ABSOLUTELY FINE, WHATS THE MATTER?"

I heard Melanie and Holly run up the stairs as fast as they could. Holly ran over to me and hugged me tight, and then began to shake me.

"Don't you ever do that to us again!" She squealed.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"You missed the feast, and you didn't see the writing on the wall. And Mrs Norris, is dead! Someone killed her!" Holly shrieked.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hang on a sec!" I said, "Can you please explain to me slowly what is going on?"

Melanie cut in, "You missed the feast, we thought you were just ill. On the way back to the common room, there was writing on the wall. In blood. It said 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemies of the Heir, Beware.' Mrs Norris was hanging by her tail from a torch bracket. We think she's dead."

"Oh My God." I covered my face with my hands, "Oh My God. What's the Chamber of Secrets?" I added, as an after thought.

"I don't know." Melanie and Holly said at the same time.

We all stared at each other, the fear and terror evident in our eyes. We sat down on my bed and talked to each other, about completely unrelated subjects. But only one subject was on all of our minds. _What the hell is the Chamber of Secrets?_

* * *

><p><em>Tom, can I ask you a question?<em>

_Of course, anything._

_Do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?_ I wrote, hopefully Tom had the answer, and all the copies of _Hogwarts: A History _had been checked out from the library, all the other students of Hogwarts had wanted to know just what the Chamber was.

_I'm afraid to say that I do know Ginny. You know about the founders of the four houses, don't you?_

I wasn't surprised, I'd had a feeling it had something to do with the founders of Hogwarts, after all, it was them who had made –founded- Hogwarts.

_Yes. _I replied. _Godric Gryfifndor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin._

_Good. _Tom wrote. _Salazar Slytherin wanted to be more selective about the students who entered the school. Pure Bloods only, he said. There was a disagreement, and Slytherin left the school._

I re-read his sentence, I was still confused. _But what has that got to do with the Chamber of Secrets? _I asked.

_Everything, people say that Salazar left behind a secret chamber, that only a true Slytherin could enter. _

_You mean a Slytherin, so someone who could speak Parseltounge? _I asked.

No writing appeared on the page, but I heard a voice begin to speak inside my head.

"_Very good, Ginevra, very good. But it simply won't do for you to know this from me. I'm afraid I have no choice but to wipe away your memories." _

Again, I felt the peculiar sensation, as if a hand wiped across my mind. The next thing I knew, I was sitting in the common room, and Colin Creevey was bugging me. Again.

"Ginny, do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" Colin asked.

I groaned, I had a headache and couldn't remember for the life of me what I had been doing.

"No Colin, I don't. Why don't you go and talk to Harry?" I asked.

Colin was obsessed with Harry, Colin was a muggle born and practically _worshipped _Harry, an attention that Harry really didn't want. I didn't exactly hate Colin, he just annoyed the hell out of me. Why couldn't he rest for just five minutes? Stay in the same place, actually relax and calm down and STOP TALKING! I mentally slapped myself. Why was I in such a bad mood? I couldn't remember, and it was really getting on my last nerve. Why couldn't I remember anything? Why was everyone treading on eggshells around me? What was going on? With all the stress of the past few weeks, lessons, not knowing what was happening, and the fact that at that moment I felt like I wanted to bite Colin Creevey and kill him, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Ginny?" I heard Luna's dreamy voice above me, "Wake up, I'm not supposed to be in here, but Melanie and Holly couldn't wake you up."<p>

I shook awake, "What's going on?" I asked, my head was killing me and my eyesight was fuzzy.

"You blacked out, let me take you up to the dorm."

Luna half dragged me, half carried me up to my dormitory.

"It's the Quidditch match tomorrow, I can't recall who Gryffindor are playing." Luna said dreamily, "But apparently its quite an event."

"They're playing Slytherin." I clarified.

I made my mind up to rest, I wasn't missing a Quidditch match, not for the world. I lay back on my bed and let my mind drift away. I cursed myself, why, of all places, was my mind drifting off to _Draco Malfoy_?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hope you enjoy! I love how you're putting my story on alert, but i'd love it if you could just drop by a quick review, even if it justs says "Its good" or "I like it". Anonymous reviews are also appreciated. <strong>

* * *

><p>Because I love you, i'll give you a little preview of the next chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>I walked along the first floor corridor, and I heard moans coming from the girls bathroom, I went in, curious. I heard the sizzle of a flame, I detected a potion. Why would someone be making a potion in a toilet? In an abandoned girls toilet haunted by-<p>

"Myrtle." A girl ghost swooped down in front of me, and I jumped. Her glasses sat on her face at a strange angle, and she looked as if she had been crying. I didn't even _know _ghosts could cry.

"Ginny Weasley." My hand jerked, for a moment I had meant to shake her hand, but I realised my hand would go straight through her hand, an experience that would be unpleasant for both of us.

Myrtle seemed to sense my reaction, and she sobbed and dived into a toilet, creating an almighty splash. She rose up again and looked pitiful, her hair was bedraggled and she looked miserable. I supposed that was why she was called Moaning Myrtle.

I sank to the floor, not minding that the hem of my robes here damp. Moan- I mean, Myrtle, swooped down besides me, with a look of concern on her face.

"What's the matter?" Myrtle asked. "Its not often someone looks more upset than me."

I tried to stifle back a sob, "I don't know what's going on. Colin Creevey's been petrified, and I can't remember for the life of me what I've been doing. There are these big, blank spaces and I don't know whats going on." I hiccupped back a sob, "I thought Hogwarts was going to be perfect, but now I just want to go back home."

* * *

><p><strong>*Dramatic Music* Please review, the more reviews the quicker i'll update. xx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, I have stolen some dialogue from **_Chamber of Secrets _**but i promise i'll stop doing that soon! I own only the plot, Melanie Jones and Holly Lindau**

* * *

><p><em>Ginevra, things are going swimmingly. Things are going great, before you know it, we'll have killed a muggleborn. Such a <em>shame _that the cat only saw the reflection of my pet, you'll need to have a word with Moaning Myrtle, she could get in the way of everything. There's a task I need you to do. Trust me, and of course, you shan't be able to not trust me, you won't remember a thing._

I sat in the Gryffindor stand, with Holly and Melanie on one side of me, and Luna on the other. She was wearing a lions tail around her head, which flickered in the wind. I was a bit worried about her, I mean, at a first impression she didn't seem exactly right in the head, but now I knew her I just knew she was, _different_. The Gryffindors and Slytherins walked out onto the pitch, and Wood and Flint shook hands, looking as if they were trying to crush the others hand. The two teams rose up into the air.

"Ooh, I do hope Slytherin come down with Losers Lurgy." Luna jumped up and down, "Look at that one, Malfoy. He's tiny."

I followed Luna's gaze. God, he was cute. So is Harry. I reminded myself. Look at Harry. I said to myself. He's fit, hasn't insulted you and he's in Gryffindor. Draco is in Slytherin and thinks you like Harry.

_Oh God. He thinks I like Harry. That day in Flourish and Blotts…_

"Oh my God!" Melanie shrieked, "Look at that bludger!"

I looked across to see a bludger following Harry everywhere he went. No matter how fast he ducked, span and wove, he couldn't avoid it. What was going on? Huge drops of rain began to fall down, I looked at Hermione above me in the stands and mouthed a silent request. She smiled knowingly at me and transfigured an umbrella from a hair tie I held out to her.

"Thanks!" I shouted to her over the pouring rain. I could hardly see the match, and Harry was getting tormented by the bludger. Someone must have tampered with it, it wasn't leaving Harry alone.

I heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle –Time Out- I assumed it was because of that bludger, it surely wasn't allowed to have a bludger following one player, the Gryffindor seeker of all people. I hoped they sorted it out, Gryffindor just _had _to win the game, or we would never live it down. Five minutes later play resumed. If anything, the bludger was worse. Fred and George weren't even trying to keep the bludger away from Harry, and Harry was forced to do all sorts of acrobatic turns in the air.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" Malfoy shouted out.

I was a Gryffindor, but I couldn't help but laugh. Harry did look stupid. I then saw a glimmer of shining light, from the look in Harry's eyes, he had spotted it too.

"The snitch!" I breathed.

Harry was staring at it, and then a bludger slammed into his arm. I wasn't an expert with bones or anything, but I was pretty sure we were all staring a break. Harry flew towards Malfoy, towards the snitch. Malfoy looked terrified, he still hadn't realised the snitch was behind his ear, of all places. _Idiot. _I saw Harry reach for the snitch with both arms, only his legs clinging onto the broom. He grabbed the snitch and fell to the ground, rolled of his broom and looked like his was dead.

I saw him speak, although I couldn't hear it, I could make out the words.

"Aha, we've won." He looked like he had blacked out. Lockheart ran over to Harry, and there seemed to be a brief conversation go on between them. Colin Creevey ran over and tried to take a photograph. Gryffindors were running out of the stands, Melanie, Holly and I included. Luna had stayed in her seat, surveying from a distance. Lockheart told everyone to stay back. He raised his wand and directed a spell at Harry.

The Gryffindors around him gasped, Harry's arm flopped to the side, the bone wasn't broken anymore, but that wasn't it. My heart jolted as I realised- the bones weren't broken, they just _weren't there_. Lockheart, that brainless idiot, had removed them. What an idiot. He told Ron and Hermione to escort Harry to the hospital wing, the rest of us looking on with a mix of awe and disgust. How could Lockheart have done that? He really should have waited.

* * *

><p><em>Ginevra, release my pet, will you. I detect presence in the corridors, presence of a mudblood, a filthy little mudblood… Hurry will you, if you are quick, he may be killed!<em>

"Holly, Ginny, Luna!" Melanie came running up to us. "I can't believe whats happened?"

"What?" The three of us shouted in unison.

"Colin Creevey's been petrified." Melanie looked sad, but worried at the same time.

I began to sob, remembering how my last words to him had been anything but kind, no, scrap that, they were just cruel. Poor Colin, he didn't deserve this. No-one deserved this. Well, maybe Snape, but not Colin, he was so defenseless, he didn't seem eleven years old, although you had to be eleven to go to Hogwarts. He wasn't, as aware as the rest of us, didn't know as much. It might have been to do with the fact that he was muggleborn, but he was different. Luna pulled me into a hug. I didn't even like Colin that much, but I couldn't stop the flowing tears.

"How did it happen?" Holly asked shyly.

"He was going down to visit Harry." Melanie began, "They found him on the stairs. He had his camera."

"He always had his camera." I sobbed. "First Mrs Norris, now Colin."

"Ginny, Mrs Norris was a cat. And a stupid cat at that." Melanie replied. "Come on, lets go and get some tea."

* * *

><p>I walked along the first floor corridor, and I heard moans coming from the girls bathroom, I went in, curious. I heard the sizzle of a flame, I detected a potion. Why would someone be making a potion in a toilet? In an abandoned girls toilet haunted by-<p>

"Myrtle." A girl ghost swooped down in front of me, and I jumped. Her glasses sat on her face at a strange angle, and she looked as if she had been crying. I didn't even _know _ghosts could cry.

"Ginny Weasley." My hand jerked, for a moment I had meant to shake her hand, but I realised my hand would go straight through her hand, an experience that would be unpleasant for both of us.

Myrtle seemed to sense my reaction, and she sobbed and dived into a toilet, creating an almighty splash. She rose up again and looked pitiful, her hair was bedraggled and she looked miserable. I supposed that was why she was called Moaning Myrtle.

I sank to the floor, not minding that the hem of my robes here damp. Moan- I mean, Myrtle, swooped down besides me, with a look of concern on her face.

"What's the matter?" Myrtle asked. "Its not often someone looks more upset than me."

I tried to stifle back a sob, "I don't know what's going on. Colin Creevey's been petrified, and I can't remember for the life of me what I've been doing. There are these big, blank spaces and I don't know whats going on." I hiccupped back a sob, "I thought Hogwarts was going to be perfect, but now I just want to go back home."

Myrtle attempted to put her arms round me, then leant back as she remembered the small fact that she was dead. "Ginny, Hogwarts isn't a picnic."

"Myrtle, what if I petrified Colin Creevey?" I asked, finally voicing the terrifying thought that had been on my mind for ages.

"Ginny, when you've figured out whats going on, you come to me." Myrtle said, with force in her voice, "I want to help. Because… last time the Chamber opened, someone died."

I looked at Myrtle, and I registered what she had said, "You mean…?"

Myrtle stared at me, a hard cold stare, "Yes, I am a victim of the Chamber of Secrets."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Ooh, suspense! Obviously, if you've read <strong>_Chamber of Secrets _**which I'm pretty sure all of you except one (you know who you are Jo) have, you'll know what happens, but this is going to turn into an AU soon, about Chapter 6 or 7. Please review, I wont post the next chapter until i have at least 3 reviews.**

**I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Melanie Jones & Holly Lindau. And the plot is J. K's at the moment, but it'll change later.**

* * *

><p>"AAAARGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Fred shouted, and jumped out from behind a pillar, covered in boils this time. I must say I preferred the fur, although it made me think of Mrs Norris, and it worried me. What the hell was going on in my life? I didn't know.<p>

"Christ! Fred, seriously, stop doing that or I'm going to _kill _you!" I growled.

George then took the opportunity to jump out from behind the over pillow, "GRRRRRRRR!"

Fred and George had been trying to cheer me up ever since Colin got petrified… they thought it was just because I sat next to him in Charms, but it wasn't. I hated him, he annoyed the hell out of me. I had a sneaking suspicion that I had something to do with the things that were happening at Hogwarts. And I didn't know how, or why I was doing it.

Percy stepped out from behind another pillar, thankfully, he _wasn't _jumping out at me.

"I have written to Mother." He said, in his usual, pompous I'm-better-than-all-of-you manner. "You must stop doing this to Ginny."

Gee, thanks Percy, for making me look like I'm five years old! I may working as the Heir of Slytherin, maybe, but I can look after myself!

"Percy, you didn't have to, I'm fine…"

"Ginevra." Percy began. He always used my full name, "It is no problem, do not thank me."

With that, Percy strutted off, his head held high and his chest thrust out to emphasize his Perfect Prefect Percyness.

"Perfect." George muttered.

"Prefect." Fred growled.

"Percy." I winced. We did this every time he walked away. We didn't hate him, he was family, we just _hated his guts!_If I had to strangle one person in this world, it would be Percy, or maybe Snape, because of his disgusting hair, seriously, had he never heard of this amazing new invention called shampoo? Obviously not.

* * *

><p>"Dueling Club" Luna said dreamily, "Interesting, but I don't think it's a good idea."<p>

"Why not?" I asked, wondering whether I was going to get another nargles-eque explanation.

"Lets just say that if the Rotfang Conspiracy spreads to schools, this would be the ideal way to do it."

I stared at Luna. She kept going on about the Rotfang Conspiracy and how the Aurors were going to bring down the ministry. She emphasized how they needed years of research, and that it was all very risky, but she was sure that the Aurors would pull it off, and our world would be doomed. She all said it in her own way. I sometimes wonder if she's being sarcastic, but then I see the completely sincere expression on her face and I know she's being completely honest to what she believes in.

* * *

><p>Luckily, Melanie and Holly weren't believers in the Rotfang Conspiracy, and didn't see the harm in attending dueling club. We went along and stood with hundreds of the other students. It seemed like everyone had turned up except Colin, because he was petrified, and Luna. It was evident people were worried about the Chamber of Secrets, although it seemed that they weren't going to be able to duel Slytherin's monster if it didn't even show itself. I promised myself to think more about what was happening after Dueling Club. I didn't know what I was doing, there were huge blank gaps in my memory, like someone had wiped them away, as if to wipe chalk off a blackboard.<p>

I –and most of the other students- groaned as Gilderoy Lockheart stepped onto the stage. Everyone hated him. He was a show off, he obviously fancied himself, and he thought he was utterly charming. Maybe he was, but he was just too much, in every way its possible to be too much.

"Gather round, Gather round! Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?"

I was starting to regret going to Dueling Club. In fact, if I'd had any idea _Lockheart _was running it, I wouldn't have come. I noticed Snape next to him, could things get any worse?

* * *

><p>Duelling Club had been bad. B-A-D. Harry, speaking Parselmouth? Maybe I wasn't doing anything after all, maybe I just had a virus and couldn't remember things. I couldn't believe Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, was he? Everyone had said he was, and he <em>lured <em>that snake towards Justin… and Malfoy was… amazing. I can't even think straight right now.

Because my mind keeps going back to Riddle. Its strange, the three men in my life, who I have no relationship with are all that occupy my mind. Riddle. Potter. Malfoy. Tom. Harry. Draco.

I wonder about Tom, all the time, every night. Think about his name. I play around with his name in my head. _Tom Marvolo Riddle. _Thinking of each letter as a name in its own right. I sound infatuated, I'm not, just curious. I've never even seen what he looks like, from what I've picked up he lived fifty years ago. I'm thinking of him, because I know he has the key to this whole mystery. If only he could tell me.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

And then I realise. How could I have been _so _stupid? How could I have not realised? Tom Marvolo Riddle, an anagram, of a name that wasn't spoken by many in our world.

_I am Lord Voldemort._

I ran downstairs, out of the dormitory, out of the common room. Then I saw everyone gathered round a corpse. Surely not? Harry was standing next to Justin Finch-Fletchley, the boy who just a week ago he had threated? I then spotted Nearly Headless Nick, floating in the air. What was going on? Had I done this? I remembered a blank spot. That's funny, remembered a blank spot about ten minutes previously. I had done this. I had murdered them. If they were dead. Professor McGonagal arrived and stared at Harry, a formidable look spreading across her weathered face.

"This way Potter." Everyone stared at McGonagal.

Harry was shell-shocked, "Professor, I swear I didn't…"

"This is out of my hands, Potter." Mcgonagal said curtly.

They disappeared around a corner. Everyone stood there for a while and stared in shock. After they realised nothing else was going to happen, they all walked away. I ran down to the first floor, to the girls toilet. I smelt a potion brewing, but I ignored it.

"Myrtle!" I shouted, "Myrtle!"

Myrtle came swooping down from the ceiling, "Ginny, have you figured it out?"

"Yes." I stared at her, straight in the eyes. "Myrtle, I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: ...And this is where it starts to become AU! I'm so excited to post the next chapters, I've got a few pre-written, but i need to work out some after that. Please drop a review by, there are plenty more chapters to come! xxx Thanks to everyone who reviewed (yes, even you) it means the world to me.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, I own only the plot, Melanie Jones and Holly Lindau, and they aren't in it anymore. So i just own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Let the AUness begin! <strong>

* * *

><p>"Tom Marvolo Riddle. Of course." Myrtle drifted up to the ceiling. "Who'd have guessed it?"<p>

I stared at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

"He was so popular." She said dreamily, "Teachers favourite, top of every class. I suppose in a way, it makes sense. Tom, Lord Voldemort."

"Myrtle, you have to help me! I have to do something, I can't sit back and let myself be possessed, but I've tried talking to people, but the words wont come out my mouth. I can only talk to you, a ghost."

"I don't see that theres much you can do."

I sighed, "If only I could go back in time, and stop him when he first opened the Chamber of Secrets, then you wouldn't be a ghost anymore, and Harry's parents wouldn't be dead. Our world wouldn't be threatened. But there's no way I can do it…"

"Wait!" Myrtle exclaimed, "There is a way. I wasn't top of the class, but I was quite brainy. I decided to take every subject in my third year. It was possible, I just needed more _time_."

I stared at her, I didn't know what she was going on about.

"A time turner, Ginevra." She looked down her nose at me.

I gasped, I'd heard about time turners before, but I hadn't realised they were just handed out to students so they could do extra classes.

"Wow. Wait a sec… do you mean, that I could…?"

"Yes." Myrtle confirmed.

I shifted my feet, "Where is your time turner?" I asked.

Myrtle giggled, "Aha, yes. Well, I was distraught, Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses, I ran in the toilet, and dropped my time turner behind a pipe. I can't touch it."

"Can you show me where?"

Myrtle indicated her toilet, and pointed to a paticulary fat pipe.

"Behind there."

Myrtle swooped up to the ceiling while I crouched down, feeling for the Time Turner with my hands. It took me a while, but eventually I felt cold metal.

"Got it!" I shouted triumphantly.

"Well then, off you go." Myrtle asked.

I was suddenly struck with the massive load I had. How was I, a first year, going to tackle the darkest wizard of all time? How was I meant to do that, I hadn't learnt many defensive spells.

"I don't know if I can do it Myrtle." I whispered, "I'm so scared, I'll mess up, and everyone will be killed."

Myrtle shrieked and rose upwards to the ceiling. I cringed.

"Sorry, Myrtle, I forgot." I apologized.

"Easy to forget poor old Myrtles d-d-dead!" Myrtle stammered, and dived into a toilet. She really was one for dramatic exits. She then rose from the toilet, an inquisitive look on her face. "Ginny, do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

I gasped, "Can ghosts travel using a time turner?" I asked, curious.

"I think so." Myrtle screwed up her face, as if trying to recall if it was possible, "We'll have to try. Are you ready?"

"Wait!" I jumped, "I need to say goodbye to my friends."

* * *

><p>"Luna, can I talk to you?" I pulled Luna away from her Quibbler, and took her down to a deserted corridor.<p>

"What is it?" Luna's voice was unusually sharp, she had noticed something was wrong.

"Something has happened, to do with the Chamber. I've been cursed, I can't speak about what it is, I have to go somewhere to sort this all out, but I can't speak to anyone."

Luna pulled me into a tight hug, "Are you going to be ok? I can't believe this is happening, can you say anything?"

Just then, another curse came in, and I couldn't utter a single word. My hands were shaking so badly I wouldn't be able to sign or write anything down. I began to cry, and walked away from Luna, not knowing when I would next see her, or if I would ever see you again. Inside my head I cried out her name, over and over again. She was my best friend, even though Melanie and Holly had been in my house, Luna was my best friend. She was smart, funny, unpredictable. I loved her as much as I loved life itself. What if I never saw my best friend again?

I headed towards the first floor and Myrtles bathroom. She swooped down towards me, looking excited for the first time since I'd met her.

"Are you ready?" She asked, the apprehension showing on her face.

I found that I could speak again, Tom obviously hadn't thought I'd talk to a ghost.

"Yeah, so how does this thing work again?"

Myrtle explained to me how to work the time turner, I gasped as I realised how many times I was going to have to turn the time turner, it was going to _kill _my fingers. Myrtle went over all the rules of Time Travelling. You must not be seen. I was breaking one anyway, you weren't supposed to change history, and yet that was exactly what I was about to do.

"Are you ready?" Myrtle asked again, "Do you understand."

I felt sick to my stomach, I couldn't believe I was actually going through with this. But there was no turning back now, I couldn't _not _do it. I laughed, as I thought back to my first days at Hogwarts, wishing I could do something different to the rest of my brothers. Well, I was definitely doing that, I just hoped I could come out alive. I wished I'd had time to say goodbye to other people, not just Luna, but then again, she was the only one that would understand. I tucked the diary into a bag I had quickly packed, and spoke the one word I had been dreading.

"Ready."

I began to spin the time turner. My fingers grew numb and my head went hazy, I arrived in the year I had heard so much about, but been terrified to learn about. 1943. I gasped, Myrtle had managed to travel with me, but then I saw it, and Myrtle did too, before I could stop her.

Both Myrtles, dead and alive, fainted and lay on the ground, out cold. Myrtles alive self was alive and in the bathroom, I hoped they hadn't died, well, Myrtle couldn't die, but… this was getting way too confusing.

Then I remembered. There were tears on the alive Myrtles cheeks, and she had been about to go into a cubicle. If I was right, that mean that the basilisk was due to come out, any moment now. I took in a sharp breath, and dragged the alive Myrtle into a cubicle with me. I wondered whether I ought to save her, or let her die. What should I do? She was knocked out cold anyway, so I supposed that I didn't have to worry. I didn't know what to do with the dead Myrtle, I knew from experience that ghosts could still be petrified, and I didn't want to have to revive her. It struck me, again, how stupid I was. Tom Riddle was about to walk into the bathroom

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Getting dramatic now? Everyone loves reviews, and i'd love it if you could just drop one by for me, to see what you think. Its going to start to get more and more dramatic! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I own only the plot.**

* * *

><p>The thing I did next is probably the meanest and most disgusting thing I've done in my life. I'd heard of a water spell, but I hadn't memorized the incantation, and I didn't have time to think of it. I cringed as my hands went into the toilet bowl and splashed water onto the alive Myrtles face. Ew. When I'd imagined Hogwarts I hadn't imagined I would go back in time, and then splash water on someone's face who was about to die.<p>

"WHAT!" The alive Myrtle woke up, screaming, "YOU DIDN'T JUST SPLASH TOILET WATER ON MY FACE, YOU _BITCH!_"

"I am so, so, sorry." I replied, my voice shaking from wanting to laugh so much. "I need your help, quickly. Can you conjure a fan for me?"

"I can't believe you just splashed water on my face!" Alive Myrtle screamed, "Why do you want me to-"

The door squeaked open and I heard footsteps. I realised it was Tom Riddle. I jumped.

"What the Hell?" I heard a voice, and saw from under the bottom of the door Tom Riddle staring at Moaning Myrtle. I realised that I wasn't going to be able to save her. And then I thought about Alive Myrtle. If I couldn't save Moaning Myrtle, then why shouldn't I save Alive Myrtle?

"Stay in here!" I hissed to Alive Myrtle, making a note to call her Myrtle from then on, "Whatever you do, don't move from here!"

Myrtle spotted the scared expression on my face, and nodded. She reached out for my hand, and I took it. I wanted confirmation that something else –someone else- was alive in here. I heard Tom Riddle begin to speak in Parseltongue. I didn't know what he was saying, but I assumed that he was opening the Chamber of Secrets. I squeezed Myrtles hand even tighter, fighting the urge to scream or throw up from the nerves. I heard a creak of a pipe, and then what I assumed was the sound of the basilisk coming out from the pipes.

* * *

><p>Myrtle and I stayed in the cubicle for hours, not daring to speak or even breathe heavily. We didn't hear the Chamber be closed again, and we couldn't assume it was safe. Every now and then we met eyes, showing our complete and utter fear. We didn't know what to do or what to expect. I mentally hit myself, how could I have expected to defeat <em>Lord Voldemort<em>? He had killed countless people, he had come back after being killed. How could I even start to take him on? It was impossible. Yet I'd come this far, and I didn't want to go back. I realised with a jolt that I'd left the Time Turner outside, with Moaning Myrtle. What if I couldn't recover it? What if I was trapped in this time forever?

Eventually, I heard the sound of parseltongue, Tom Riddle was back, and he was closing the chamber. I waited until I could hear the footsteps walking away. I made to open the door, but then Myrtle stopped me.

"Five Minutes" She whispered.

I nodded, to confirm I heard her and agreed. We waited five minutes and then creeped out. I saw Moaning Myrtle lying on the floor, her eyes open and in shock, she looked petrified. She was. I turned to Alive Myrtle to see what she thought we should do, I still had the fan she'd conjured and I thought I should fan Moaning Myrtle out. Then I saw Alive Myrtle wasn't standing next to me. _Shit._ She'd passed out, _again_, and was lying on the floor.

* * *

><p>I really wished I'd learnt from Alive Myrtle while she was conscious how to produce water. It was kind of embarrassing that for the second time that day I had to splash water, and not just any water, but toilet water, on her face, when I'd only just met her that day. She screamed at me like the last time.<p>

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND WATER, BITCH?" Myrtle seemed like a nerd, but it didn't stop her from insulting people who splashed toilet water on her face. I neglected to mention that it was toilet water again, but I think she guessed as she muttered _Aguamenti, _and washed her face, shooting glares at me.

"I am sorry." I muttered. "I had to wake you up."

"Couldn't you have waited? And what the hell is going on here?" She asked, furious.

"Ok, this is going to sound really weird…" I began.

"I doubt it'll be worse than what I've already heard today." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really." I laughed, "I'm not too sure about that. Basically, I'm from the future."

Myrtle raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, and Tom Riddles been opening the Chamber of Secrets…"

I winced. "Ah, yes, about that..."

Myrtles eyes widened, "You're joking right? Oh My God, you actually aren't joking…"

"The Chamber was opened again in my time. People have been petrified, but no one's been killed."

"And… w-who's that?" Myrtle said, pointing at her ghost counterpart lying on the floor.

"Uh, you may want to sit down for this." I said gently, as Myrtle sank to the floor, "Its y-"

I gasped as the ghost disappeared, didn't evaporate or fall into pieces, but just disappeared, like it had never been there.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, "You don't die!"

Myrtle looked terrified, "You mean I was supposed to? D-did you _save _me."

I looked away, embarrassed, "Well, yeah." I shrugged, "I didn't mean to save you. It just sort of, happened."

Myrtle gave me a hug, and I gladly returned it, I had a feeling we would be great friends.

"But, why are you here?" Myrtle questioned.

"I need to stop Vol- I mean, Tom Riddle. In my time he's a dark and evil wizard called Lord Voldemort."

Myrtle gasped, "I thought there was something fishy about his nickname, all his friends call him Lord Voldemort. Why couldn't you tell someone? You must be first year or something?"

My cheeks went bright red, "He put a curse on me, I could only talk to ghosts. I talked to you, I mean, I talked to the ghost of you, who doesn't exist anymore."

"So you need to kill him?" Myrtle asked.

"I think so, or just get him out of the way. I don't know how though… I mean, how will I get him alone?"

Myrtle giggled, "He's always had a thing for younger women. I could probably make you seem older, if I tried enough."

I stared at her, my cheeks going even redder, "No way." I rejected her idea, "I'm not doing this."

"Do you have a better plan?" Myrtle asked.

I sighed. It looked like I really was going to have to seduce him. _God, _what had I got myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Just to clarify, I came up with this idea for the plot <strong>_**before **_**I read 'My Immortal', I'm sorry if you think this is going to go badly, but I promise it wont be like My Immortal in any way shape or form.**

**If you flame my story you're a prep or poseur…**

**No, only joking. I promise it wont turn into My Immortal, for one thing, I can spell, and I think my writing style and plot is better. Please drop a review by, It makes my day!**


	9. Authors Note: NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**Authors Notes**

Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, its not. I'm not finishing this story, but I have a case of really bad writers block on this story at the moment. Don't give up on it, I will write more but my brain just will not let me write any of it. Trust me, I keep trying. I know what the plot is, and how it all ends and everything, but everything I try to write just ends up sounding like complete rubbish.

While you're waiting for this, you might want to look at one of my other stories (shameless self-promotion)

**Burning**

**The Houses of Hogwarts have always thought themselves superior to each other, but the rift is growing, and as it does, dark forces are coming back, threatening all witches and wizards. Only if the four houses unite will there be any chance of survival **

**Never Want Me**

**She's married. He's engaged. She's a muggleborn. He's pure blood. One day, they meet and start to wonder if the life they chose is the life for them? Will they ever be together, or will fate tear them apart before they even begin? Dramione.**

**Coffee Morning**

**Narcissa Malfoy and Molly Weasley are two completely different people, right? So when Narcissa invites Molly over for a coffee morning, she doesn't know what to expect. But she certainly wasn't expecting this! One-shot.**

**Waiting**

**Lily and James Potter are dead, waiting for something. One by one their friends die and join them. Will they find peace and heaven? Or will they be stuck in an inbetween world forever?**

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry, I'm just not able to write this story at the moment, I will update it as soon as I can actually write it, which might be a while. I want to take this oppurtunity to thank all of you who have read and reviewed. Thanks for staying with this story, and for caring.<p>

_Midnightstar19_

* * *

><p>Doesn't this sound really dramatic "I just can't write, Its so depressing and sad!" xD Sorry, my siriusness is over (and no, that wasn't a typo)<p> 


End file.
